


Strictly Business

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seras makes a seductive phone call to Walter.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30_lemons community on LiveJournal, for the theme "The Phone Booth, or Aural Sex."

Walter sat at his desk, helping Sir Integral with routine paperwork. She was at the next desk, looking at anything important Walter happened to turn up. There had been no undead activity in a few days, which was just as well because Alucard and Seras were still in Europe after tracking down and killing a pair of Swiss vampires.

The telephone rang on Sir Integral's desk.

"Yes... yes, Alucard, I'm very glad it was so simple. No, I did not want to send Seras on her own, but I hope she has learned something. I expect you to return home in the next two days."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Integral pushed a button on the telephone and spoke to Walter. "Pick up, please. Apparently Seras Victoria wants to speak to you, something about a purchase she made. A weapon, I suppose."

Curious, Walter picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good, Alucard's gone and I can tell you what I bought," said Seras.

Beginning to suspect that this had nothing to do with weaponry, Walter replied, "I see. Yes, Sir Integral is here at the other desk."

Seras Victoria laughed. Walter's subterfuge about their relationship always struck her as rather funny, though she admitted that she herself preferred that Sir Integral remain ignorant of it. She also refrained from mentioning it in front of Alucard, though he seemed not to care about such matters, at least when it came to Seras.

"Well, I think you'll appreciate this purchase," Seras went on. "It's made mostly of lace, and covers only what is necessary, so to speak."

"Well, I hope it's large enough," said Walter, looking toward the other desk.

"Just barely," she replied.

"It sounds... effective," said Walter, beginning to sweat slightly at the mental picture this was giving him. "But I'd have to see it for myself to be certain."

"Oh, I'll be happy to show it to you. It's white, and I can just picture you touching it."

He couldn't help breathe a little faster. He looked nervously over at Sir Integral, but she was still focusing on the paper she was holding.

"Well, perhaps you should bring it down to the weapons lab when you return so I can get a good look at it," he said in a slightly strained voice.

"Oh, that should be interesting. Me, sitting in your chair perhaps, wearing nothing but... this."

Walter's heart was beating quickly now. "Yes, well, a thorough inspection will certainly be necessary."

"Oh yes, I think your hands would feel wonderful running over all this lace."

"Do you?" he asked. He could feel himself beginning to grow hard.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I visited your weapons lab?"

Walter did remember. He crossed his legs under the desk and carefully looked at Sir Integral again.

"Quite well, yes," he replied.

"I was sitting in your lap, and then you started kissing me..."

"Er, yes," he said.

"Then I sat up on the edge of the table and you pulled my knickers off, and you stood in front of me and--"

Walter was beginning to wonder if her voice could possibly carry to Sir Integral's ears. "Miss Seras, I really think--"

"... and you stroked me for such a long time, until I was almost begging you for more..."

Walter was sitting stock still and clutching the phone. "Yes..."

Sir Integral looked up just then, and Walter attempted to look casual and unconcerned. Seras went on.

"And then you were inside me, telling me you wanted to feel me come, and--"

"Miss Seras!" he said almost sharply. "I think this matter needs immediate attention. Please get the earliest flight possible."

She laughed again. "Oh, I will, even if Alucard has to fly back alone."

"Excellent. Take care. I'll see you soon, then."

Walter hung up, trembling slightly. Integral was giving him a quizzical look from her chair.

"Is something wrong?"

Walter stared at a random piece of paper. "Oh, no, but I wouldn't want her to try to... operate her new equipment without my help. Might be a bad idea."

"Well, you would know best," said Sir Integral, getting up to leave. "Are you sure you're all right? You look awfully flushed."

Walter nodded, unsure he could speak coherently at this point.

"Certainly. You know what they say. Old soldiers never die, they just... er, something."

Sir Integral stopped at the door. "I think you'd better go lie down, Walter. You don't have as much energy as you used to, you know."

"You'd be surprised," he muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"I said, 'That's a good idea,'" he replied loudly.

Sir Integral nodded and left the room. Walter sighed in relief, put his head down on the desk, and plotted a very interesting revenge on Seras Victoria.


End file.
